Open Your Mind
by ellacj
Summary: Emma receives an anonymous Valentine - but it's from the last person she expects.


Emma groaned as she forced herself out of bed on this, the most awful day of the year – Valentine's Day. Mary Margaret was already up making coffee. She smiled as Emma came downstairs, still in her pajamas and having not yet bothered to fix her bedhead. "Morning!" she said cheerfully. "Coffee?" Of course Mary Margaret was happy today. She had someone. Prince Charming; Emma's dear old dad.

"Yeah, whatever," Emma mumbled grumpily. She took the mug Mary Margaret offered her and drained half of it in one gulp. "This is a stupid day."

"It's not that bad! Besides, you can always spend it with Neal."

Emma snorted. "Like I would ever give that bastard any of my time. Besides, he's got his fiancée. I wouldn't want to get between them."

Mary Margaret shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find someone to spend Valentine's Day with. I know plenty of guys here would be happy to be with you today."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get down to the station. Have fun with David today."

After showering and getting dressed, Emma drove to the station in her bug. She immediately noticed something different about her office when she walked in. Sitting on her desk was a single red rose with a long stem. She picked it up, absentmindedly rolling the stem between her fingers as she read the attached note.

_Come to the pier at eleven if you're willing to open your mind._

It was typed, with no signature. "Shit," she hissed as she pricked her finger on a thorn. Sucking the blood out of her thumb, she studied the note. Whoever had sent it obviously wanted to remain anonymous, until eleven that night. Who could it be? _If you're willing to open your mind_. Could it be Neal? August? She hadn't seen him since the curse was broken – could he be hiding from her? Hook? He was rough, yes, but there had to be a soft side somewhere beneath that exterior.

She heard footsteps in the hallway and quickly hid the flower and note in her desk drawer.

It was Regina. "Good morning, Miss Swan."

Emma narrowed her eyes, trying her hardest not to show the nervousness churning in her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off some paperwork. Gold told me he found some things missing from his shop early this morning. I trust you can handle it." She dropped the papers on Emma's desk.

"Why did he report it to you, and not me?" Emma asked, thumbing through the papers. "I am the sheriff after all."

"Gold doesn't trust the sheriff's office. I thought you'd learned that by now."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Right. I'll get right on it."

Regina walked briskly out of the office, leaving Emma to wonder why she hadn't just faxed the papers over like she normally did – not that she wasn't happy to see her. She liked seeing Regina. She… liked Regina. Shaking her head, Emma dialed Gold's shop and began asking him the standard questions.

It was her lunch break. Emma wanted someone's help with the rose mystery, but she didn't want to interrupt Mary Margaret's Valentine's Day with David – especially considering what they were probably doing on their day off.

Finally, she decided to go talk to Ruby. She pulled the flower and note out of her desk, carefully not to crinkle the petals, and got into the cruiser.

Ruby came over to her in her usual booth. "Got a secret admirer?" the girl asked with a wink.

Emma sighed. "You could call it that."

"I want to know _everything_. Let me get you a burger and then you're going to tell me all about it." Ruby hurried back into the kitchen, coming back five minutes later with one of Granny's famous cheeseburgers and a pile of fries. She sat down across from Emma. "Now, tell me about your little present. Leave nothing out."

Emma sighed. "I got into work today and it was sitting on my desk. I don't know who it's from; all they left was this note." She handed Ruby the note.

Ruby read it, frowning. "Whoever it is, they sure like mystery."

"Yeah, no kidding," Emma said around a mouthful of fries. She took the note back. "You think I should go?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, what if it's some sort of murder plot? I mean, god knows there's a good number of people here that wouldn't mind seeing me six feet deep."

"Emma. It's Valentine's Day. Even _Regina_ wouldn't kill someone on Valentine's Day. Just go, and call me as _soon_ as you find out who it is." Dammit. Even the mention of the mayor set the butterflies going in Emma's stomach.

"Ruby!" Granny shouted across the diner. "Get back to work!"

Ruby sighed. "I'll text you when I get off. Good luck with your secret admirer!" She winked as she went up to the front to collect food and deliver it.

Emma ate her lunch slowly, thinking hard about who might want to send her an anonymous gift like this.

Finally giving up, she left money on the table and drove back to the station.

The hours ticked by slowly as she filled out form after form, threw darts, and drank coffee, until finally, it was time for her to go home.

Mary Margaret and David were in bed, thankfully covered by the blankets. "At least close the door, would you?" Emma groaned, trying not to think about what her parents were hiding beneath those covers.

She sat alone on her own bed and stared at the note. She checked the clock; it was about 6. She had a long time to wait. She sighed and lay back, hoping to take a short nap before she went to the pier.

At 10:45, she slowly crept past Mary Margaret's bedroom, careful not to wake her and David, and out the door. She drew her red leather jacket around her against the cold and walked to the pier. There was no one there when she arrived at 11:03. She sighed. "I'm here," she called into the darkness. "You can come out now and get this over with."

There was a figure in the shadows. Their arms moved. A few seconds later, Emma's phone chimed in her pocket. _I'm glad you came_.

"Really?" Emma scoffed. "What are you so afraid of?" she made to approach the person, but her phone chimed again. _Don't come any closer until I'm sure I can trust you to do so._

Emma rolled her eyes. "How come you don't think you can trust me? You obviously like me." She held up the rose. "Yeah, I brought it with me."

_That's very sweet of you. Do you like it?_

"Uh, yeah, I did. It's pretty. Thanks."

_Good. Why did you come tonight?_

"I was curious. Although, I do have to warn you there's a small chance of us becoming a thing."

_And why is that?_

"Because I, um, I have feelings for someone, and unless you're them… sorry."

_And who is this person?_

"None of your business. Look, are you gonna come out or not, because I'm freezing."

_Fine. Just don't get upset._

"I won't."

The person in the shadows stirred, hesitated, then stood up. They were shorter than Emma had originally thought. The figure stepped into the light.

Emma felt a rush of surprise, joy, and the familiar butterflies.

"Hello, Emma."

"Regina?" Emma sputtered.

"Last I checked, yes." Regina wore a cool smirk, but her eyes betrayed her nervousness. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Regina sighed. "I… I have recently… developed, um, feelings for-" Regina was cut off by lips on hers, but she only let herself be surprised for a second before she wrapped her arms around Emma, entangling her fingers in blonde hair as she kissed back.

Emma pulled away for just a second. "I like you too." Then she kissed Regina again.

When they finally broke apart, Regina wore an expression of worry. "What are going to tell everyone?"

Emma smiled and took Regina's hand, interlacing their fingers together. "That we like each other. And if they don't like it they can fuck off."

Regina smiled – a real genuine smile, something Emma wasn't sure if she'd ever seen on her face. "I think I'm okay with that."


End file.
